


First For Everything (And I Am One Of Them)

by storms



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Thanks Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storms/pseuds/storms
Summary: A night out with the pals, a couple of drinks and a very honest Truth or Dare makes one thing lead to another





	First For Everything (And I Am One Of Them)

 “Alright, Dan. Truth or dare?”

You smirked behind the neck of the bottle in your hand at the singer’s reaction. It was one of mock dread, though you could tell he was nervous about what was going to be asked with either offer, especially with what had already been asked in the on-going game. You had lost track of time but judging by the amount of alcohol you had been dared to drink and the truth about an awkward  _ thing _ with a boyfriend you had only had for a week, it had been going on for the better part of the evening.

Currently you were curled in on yourself on the corner of the couch, smiling lazily and fondly at the boys in front of you. Woody had been the one to introduce you to the others, though he had done so by mentioning you as  _ a friend from uni _ that he spoke highly of frequently. Curiosity had almost killed the other band members and had asked about you for weeks before Woody finally asked if you wanted to meet them. “They can be a lot to handle,” he had said when you slapped him on the arm and asked why it had taken so long for him to say anything. That had been almost a year ago. Currently he was sitting by your feet on the other side of the couch, sending playful glares whenever you poked at him with your toe. Kyle was sitting on the armrest next to him, bottle in hand and looking as casual as ever. Will was sitting on the floor by the coffee table next to you, knee up and wrist hanging off of it as he stared at Dan, waiting for an answer to his question. The man in question was sitting on the side of the table opposite of you, bottle of his own resting on it.

“Well, considering the last dare was eating week old pizza out of the fridge, I think I’ll go with truth.” Kyle and Woody laughed while Will booed, shaking his thumb down. You laughed a bit yourself, watching Dan shrug in a comical way. “What truth do you have for me?” he asked.

“Do you,” he paused, pointing a finger at the singer. “Like anybody?”

“Like,  _ like  _ like,” Kyle added, making everyone laugh again. Dan rolled his eyes, reaching for his drink to take a swig. When he set it back down, he shrugged. “I do.” There was a chorus of  _ ooh’s  _ from the guys that made you giggle, ignoring the sinking feeling that was starting in your chest. “But you didn’t ask who, so I’ll keep that to myself.”

“Oh, never any fun, Dan,” Kyle muttered, a twinkle in his eye. “So, now you have to ask…”

“Y/N.”

“Right. Ask Y/N.” You looked at Dan with raised eyebrows, amused at everything that was going on. The singer went into deep thought, pursing his lips and looking up at the ceiling as he tried to come up with something. “Y/N,” he said slowly. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” You had had enough alcohol as it was, and by the look on Woody’s face, he would have stepped in if it was dare that you had chosen. He was always protective of you, more so back in uni than now. But that older brother instinct was still there, coming out whenever he felt the need for it. You poked him with your toe before turning your attention back to Dan, who looked at her blankly. “I can’t think of anything,” he said honestly.

“I can!” Kyle all but jumped at the chance. “Y/N, when was the last time you had sex?” Will gave him a disgusted look, Dan’s jaw all but hit the floor and Woody gave you a look close to pity that quickly morphed to surprise as you burst out laughing. It was way funnier in your drunken state (even though it wasn’t funny at all in the first place), and it wasn’t all but five seconds before you were choking on your laughter. Woody put a hand on your knee as you calmed down. Eventually you caught your breath and looked at the others, shrugging. “Not much to tell.”

“Oh, come  _ on, _ ” Kyle said. “That’s all you’re going to say?!”

“Kyle―”

“Nah, Woody, I’m curious. Was it bad?” Woody sent you another look before shrugging.  _ You can tell them if you want,  _ it said. You turned back to Kyle, thinking about it for a second before blurting, “I haven’t.”

The other three looked at you, shock evident on their features. You didn’t feel too embarrassed because it was just the way things turned out. You watched Kyle’s mouth open and close a few times before he said anything. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” You shrugged. “It just never got there.”

“So you’ve had boyfriends but never had sex?” Will asked, obviously still in shock.

“I’ve told you about one boyfriend that lasted a week. What do you think?”

“But surely you’ve kissed someone before?” Woody gave your knee a squeeze, probably thinking that this was making you uncomfortable. But with the alcohol in your system and the carefree air around them, you didn’t really sense that. “When I was younger, I kissed this kid who had a crush on me, if you want to call it a kiss. It was more like we smashed lips.” You smiled fondly at the memory. You and a boy on your bus had hidden behind a bus seat and he went for it, letting his feelings come out in that moment. No one had seen it, but the two of you were grinning like idiots for being so grown up at just eight years old.

“Well, now I’m curious,” Will said. “I remember girls in upper school talking about what they wanted from their first time. Heard some interesting things, mind you.”

“What, were you listening in to the locker room?” Woody asked, obviously kidding.

“I mean, if you’re in there, you hear everything.” Kyle booed, throwing a napkin at the band member. “Alright, alright,” Will laughed. “Now, Y/N, as someone’s who’s probably heard it all, what do you expect from it?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” you smirked, taking another swig of your drink. “I’ve done two truths, I’m not doing a third.” Will groaned and Woody and Kyle laughed. You didn’t think too much about Dan being quiet, which he had been the whole time. “Alright, Kyle. Be ready to meet your doom.”

====================================

Waking up the next morning was beyond disorienting, hangover aside. You could have sworn you had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, yet there you were, in your own bed with the sheets pulled up to your chin. There was a glass of water and aspirin on the nightstand that you took slowly, not wanting to push anything. You set the glass down and picked up your phone that had been next to it, checking the time.  _ 11:33 a.m. _

_ Not too shabby,  _ you thought to yourself as you stood from your warm bed. You smiled to yourself at the sound of someone snoring from their room. It was hard to tell who it was since all the boys lived at the apartment, at least while they were working on their new album. According to Kyle, you just  _ had  _ to tag along. Woody was the most supportive of the idea, but he warned that the guys would get annoying eventually. Three months in and they had proven it to be true, but you loved to see their writing process. You loved having them around in general.

After throwing your hair up into what hopefully looked like a bun and not a bird’s nest and changing into shorts, you walked out in the living room to find a sleeping Dan, his back slumped against the front of the couch. His head was tucked into his arm in an uncomfortable looking position, his mouth opened wide as he breathed deeply. You shook your head, a small smile on your lips as you made your way to the kitchen to make some coffee. It was sometime between the coffee maker going off and you picking up a mug that memories of last night set in.

_ Not much to tell _ .

In a state of embarrassment and mortification, the mug you had picked slipped past your fingers and onto the hardwood floor, shattering into little pieces with a loud  _ crash _ . You looked down to see the small pieces of ceramic surrounding your bare feet. It was absolutely everywhere, which gave you two options― walk through it to get a broom and risk stepping on a piece, or attempt to gather it all with your hands and risk cutting yourself that way. Either way, it didn’t look good.

Loud footsteps approached the kitchen, a very disoriented looking Dan appearing in the doorway. “Wha’ happen’?” he asked, looking at the scene in front of him.

“I dropped a mug.” Dan looked at you, then the floor, then back at you before running out of the room. He came back a moment later with shoes on and his hair somewhat neater. “Can you get the broom?” you asked.

“Let’s get you out of this first.” Before you could say anything, he was lifting you in his arms out of the mess you made. A small squeal left your lips at being picked up so suddenly, your arms going around his neck in fear of being dropped. You were set down by the small dining table that was covered in papers and such full of musical terminology that you didn’t bother trying to understand. Dan looked back at the mess, running a hand through his hair. “Alright, uh, broom. Where’s the broom?” he asked no one in particular, going to the pantry to look for it. You stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. You now had the embarrassment  of this on top of what happened last night, your face hot and probably bright red.

After searching probably half the apartment for the broom, Dan came back into the room and looked over at you. He paused, seeing your bright face and shy demeanor. “It’s just a mug, y’know,” he tried, still not completely awake. You put a hand over your face, looking down at the floor and praying for the ground to swallow you whole. “Let’s just get this cleaned up,” you muttered, taking the broom from him. He held the dustpan the whole time, not saying anything the whole time. By the time they were done it was almost one o’clock and the others still weren’t awake. You leaned against the kitchen counter, looking down at your feet as Dan shook the shards into the trash can.

“Are you alright?” You looked up at Dan, who was looking at you worriedly. You shrugged, turning to get another mug and setting it on the counter. “Y/N, please.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” You filled your new mug with coffee that had gone a bit cold, but you drank it anyway. Dan sighed, coming up behind you and putting a hand on your shoulder. “Did something happen last night?” he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  _ Oh, yeah, I just embarrassed myself in front of all of you because  _ someone  _ had broken out the tequila,  _ you thought bitterly.  _ And then you admitted you liked someone. _ “If something did―”

“Nothing happened, Dan. I’m fine.” He obviously didn’t believe you, but he let it slide, taking his hand off your shoulder. “Do you want some?” you asked, gesturing to the pot. He nodded and you grabbed a mug for him. You handed the full mug to him slowly, not wanting to spill it. His fingers grazed yours as he accepted it with a small “thank you”.

The two of you stood there in comfortable silence, in your own thoughts as you both tried to ward the hangover headache away. There was some shuffling in the other room, which meant someone was now awake. A few moments later Kyle was in the kitchen, scratching his head and squinting. “Coffee?” he asked, voice scratchy. He didn’t wait for an answer, making a beeline for the pot. You watched him drain a mug in amusement before he looked at you a bit sheepishly. “Look, Y/N, I just wanted to say sorry for last night.”

“What happened?” Dan asked, confused. Kyle looked at you and you shook your head. “Oh, y’know,” Kyle said, shrugging. “Spilt beer on her shirt.”

“My  _ favorite  _ shirt,” you lied along, sending him a pout. Dan narrowed his eyes between you two but didn’t say anything. “You guys are lucky it’s an off day.”

“Don’t I know it,” Kyle laughed. “I haven’t drank like that since the night of graduation.”

“Must’ve needed it.” You and him chatted for a while, Dan joining in every now and then as it went on. About an hour later, Will came shuffling in and reheated his own cup of coffee in the microwave. When Woody didn’t come in half an hour after that, you set your mug down and went to check up on him. The drummer was passed out on his stomach in his bed, snoring filling the room. You shook his arm gently. “Come on, Wood. You gotta get up.” He hummed loudly in protest. “At least eat something, okay? Here.” You set a pack of crackers on his nightstand. He slowly got up, eyebrows furrowed. “We’ll be out here if you need anything.” You stood up when he grumbled something. “Hmm?”

“Does Dan remember?” he grumbled again. You shook your head slowly. “You know he will.”

“Probably.” Woody gave you look that you simply shrugged to in response. “I don’t know what I’d say to him about it, Wood,” you sighed.

“Depends on how he reacts.”

“Well, that makes me feel better,” you mumbled.

“C’mon, Y/N. You’ve been crushing on him for, like, ever, and it’s obvious that he feels the same way about you. So if he can’t get past something as small as you being a virgin then he’s not the one. And yes,” he pressed on, seeing your reaction to his words. “I know that was deep but I have literally no idea what I’m saying, so…” he shrugged, reaching for the food you had placed on his nightstand. You let out a sigh, realizing he was right as you made your way out, knowing that you wouldn’t get anything out of your best friend while he nursed his hangover. You made your way back to the kitchen, stopping just behind the doorway when you heard voices.

“Why would you even ask that, Ky?!”

“Well, for one,  _ you  _ were the one who brought out the tequila. Second, I wanted to see what you were up against.”

“Asking someone about their sex life is different, Ky.”

“Okay, well, I was  _ trying  _ to think fast, and I know you― oh, Y/N!” Dan’s head whipped around to look at you as you stood half way in the doorway, messing with the hem of your sweatshirt. “We were just talking about the wild times we had last night.” You kept your eyes on Dan, though it was more between his brows than his actual eyes. He stared right back at you, neck red from what you guessed was a blush. Kyle looked between the two of you before clearing his throat. “Right, I’m sure I have… something to do.” He shuffled out of the room as fast as he could, hitting his shoulder on the doorway on the way out. Your eyes fell back to your hands, feeling Dan’s eyes still on you.

“So…” he trailed off. “Last night was… cool.” You turned your body away from to try and hide the redness on your face. “Y/N—”

“Please, don’t,” you whispered, hiding your face in your hands. “I don’t know what all Kyle said—”

“He said how sorry he felt. For making you say all those things, I mean. I… may or may not have heard you and Woody—”

“Great!” you snapped, throwing your hands in the air. “Dig deeper into my personal life, make this even  _ more  _ embarrassing for me.” You crossed your arms across your chest, looking down at your feet. “Make fun of me if you must.”

“Is… is that what you think I’ll do?” Dan asked. You looked at his face to see hurt written all over it. “Y/N, I don’t care that you’ve never been intimate with someone—”

“And if you did?” you asked. “Then what?”

“We’re both adults, Y/N. I wouldn’t have cared either way.”

“Well, you must care even less now that you have a crush on someone,” you said, remembering that part from last night. Dan ran a hand through his hair. “Who is she, huh? Is she pretty?”

“Y/N—”

“Bet she knows what she’s doing,” you shrugged. “Must be a great plus side, getting the good stuff right off the bat and not having to  _ wait  _ while the other  _ learns— _ ”

“Y/N, please shut up.” You did exactly that, clicking your teeth together. Dan was standing just a little ways away from you now, looking at you in a way you couldn’t explain. “Has someone said that to you?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” you scoffed. “A couple of girls from uni asked me the same thing my freshman year and all but shunned me from their lives because I was a ‘prude’. And the  _ one boyfriend  _ I’ve had laughed in my face when I finally admitted it.”

“So you’re worried that’s what I’ll― what someone will do?” You gave him a helpless shrug, not knowing how to answer that. “Y/N, it’s not like it’s the end of the world just because you’ve never had sex.”

“No,” you agreed. “But it’s definitely not a self-esteem booster. To know that there were people who I could have been with but never had been.”

“And you blame yourself for that?” You looked down at your bare feet. Dan let out a sigh, standing from his chair, the motion causing it to squeak against the hardwood floor. His shoes fell into your view, a few inches away from your feet. “Y/N, look at me.” You did so slowly, looking at his knees, his chest then his collarbones before looking into his eyes. He was standing a bit closer than you had thought, his blue eyes looking into yours. “I can say, without a doubt in my mind, that you are one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met, inside and out. And if no one else was able to see that, then it’s their loss.”

A smile tugged at the corner of your lips. “You’re speaking of me highly for someone who has a crush on someone else.” Dan shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “What?” you asked.

“I was obviously talking about you last night.” You tilted your head. “It’s why I couldn’t think of anything to ask, least I get shut down in front of all the guys. That’s why Kyle tried coming to my rescue. Emphasis on tried.” You chuckled at that, shaking your head. Dan shook his head, a grin of his own on his face. “He’s been trying to get me to ask you out for months.”

“Months?” you asked in disbelief. He nodded sheepishly. Had you really been that blind? You took a step towards the singer, catching him by surprise. “Well, I guess I’m no better.”

“And why’s that?” he asked softly.

“I’ve had a thing for you since the day we met,” you said, watching his eyes widened. “I don’t think I realized until a couple months later when we were at an after party and you took me dancing.”

“And that didn’t ruin it for you?” he joked.

“Just the opposite, really,” you smiled at the memory. You had had a little more alcohol than he had, which was understandable. They had a show the next day, so they couldn’t get too drunk. You, on the other hand, had no one stopping you. Dan had dragged you on the dance floor in an attempt to get you off the wall you had been leaning on all night. There weren’t many people in front of the DJ’s booth, so he got right in the middle and tried making you slow dance. It was a bit awkward, what with his two left feet and your horrible coordination, but it had been fun. It was then that you realized you really enjoyed his company. You liked how warm his hands were on your waist and how he made you smile until your face hurt. “It made me like you more.”

Dan reached forward and took one of your hands in his own. They were warm against your own. “Well, I’d say we should do that again, but I won’t put everyone around us through that.” You laughed, putting your other hand on his. His smile grew. “Y/N, will you let me take you on a proper date?”

Your smile grew, if that were even possible. “I’d like that.” You knew you both were grinning like idiots, which only made them bigger. Dan pulled you into a hug, his chin resting on top of your head. You two stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other’s company until someone cleared their throat behind you. You turned in Dan’s arm to see Woody standing there, arms crossed against his chest. He looked between the two of you before pointing at Dan. “Don’t fuck this up,” he said, a small smile on his face before leaving the room. You and Dan looked at each other before shrugging.

“So, what time should I pick you up?” Dan asked. You giggled, knowing that you two only lived two rooms away from each other. “Eight thirty, perhaps?”

You smiled up at him. “I’d like that.”

====================================

At 8:25, Dan was knocking on your bedroom door, apologizing for being early (though he had only to walk ten steps to get there) and complimenting how lovely you looked after he had stopped saying sorry. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” you joked, lightly shoving his arm. He took your arm in his and walked out front door, the other boys sending each other mischievous looks as you both walked by.

Since this was a very last minute thing, the two of you went to a hole in the wall cafe and were seated immediately. The lighting was dark and the night wasn’t busy, so you two didn’t have to worry about the singer getting recognized. Dan took your hand as you talked about how excited you were for their tour coming up soon. He teased you for being more excited than him. “I know. How  _ dare  _ I be excited for my friends’ success,” you teased. He stuck his tongue out at you as the waiter set your food in front of you.

After dinner (and an argument about who was paying, which Dan had won because he paid it while you were in the restroom), you left a tip and walked around the city. You took Dan’s hand in yours as you talked, the two of you bumping shoulders every now and then with how close you were to each other. The two of you didn’t want the night to end, so you both agreed to watch a movie back at the apartment since it was too late to go anywhere else. You were laughing at something Dan had said when you two walked back into the apartment, only to find it empty. There was a note on the table by the door written in rough handwriting.  _ Went out for drinks. B back. -W. _

“Definitely Will,” Dan said over her shoulder. “He never spells ‘be’ the whole way.” You laughed, setting it back down. Dan led the way to the living room, popping a movie into the small TV before joining you on the couch. You nestled into his side as the film started, his arm wrapping around you. After only twenty minutes of the movie, you felt a pair of eyes on you. You looked up to see Dan looking down at you with a small smile. “What?” you asked, a smile on your face.

“Just thinking that I should have done this sooner.” Your smile grew and you sat up a bit, Dan following you. He leaned in slowly, giving you time to back away if you wanted, but you met him in the middle, lips brushing against his. Dan put a hand between your shoulder blades, pulling you in closer. You straightened up completely, pushing yourself against him as you kissed, following his lead as it went deeper. Your hand went into his hair, pulling at the roots. He gave a small groan in response, which spurred you on.

Dan ran his tongue along your bottom lip and you let him in. He explored your mouth as his hand went to your hip, squeezing it gently. You groaned at the contact, leaning in as your hand ran down his chest. The two of you kissed for another few minutes, things getting more and more intense until Dan reluctantly pulled away. You opened your eyes to see him looking at you, his lips red and eyes hooded. “What?” you asked, seeing trouble in his eyes.

“I didn’t want to go too fast,” he admitted. “I mean, I didn’t want you to… y’know…”

“Feel used?” He nodded sheepishly. You sighed, setting a hand on his knee. “Dan, I’ve known you for a while. You are a sweet, down-to-earth person that’s always put others first. You are the last person I know― the last person on this  _ Earth _ ― that would do something like that, okay? I trust you.” He nodded, looking down at his hands. You let out a breath. “Do you remember when Will asked what I expected from it?”

“You didn’t answer him.”

“I didn’t,” you agreed. “If I had, I would’ve told him that I would do it with someone I trusted. That I liked. And over the past couple of years I wanted to get it over with. To do it to say that I did it because I didn’t want to feel like a joke. But now?” You put your arms over his shoulders. “I’m glad I waited.”

He looked up at you. “You trust me?” You nodded. “And this is what you want? You want it with me?”

“If you want me.” Dan looked at your for a moment before standing, extending a hand out to you. You took it and he pulled you off the couch. “I would have gotten flowers or something,” he admitted. You laughed as he guided you to his room, turning on a light in the corner. You sat on the foot of his bed as he shuffled some things into corners. There were papers everywhere, his keyboard against the wall with even more papers on it. You felt a smile on your face at the sight of it all. Dan watched you looking, walking around and kneeling in front of you. “Hi,” he said simply.

“Hi.” He took your hand in his, kissing your knuckles. He trailed the kisses up your arm, then your shoulder, up to your neck and back to your lips. He gave you a few quick kisses before crawling on the bed, guiding you back with him. You ended up beneath him, laughing in surprise when he blew a raspberry on your neck. Dan laughed with you before leaving more kisses on your neck, trailing them down to your collarbones. You made work of his jacket, unzipping it and slipping it off his shoulders as he sucked on your skin. You let out a breathy moan as he bit the thin skin, making the mark darker.

You managed to get Dan’s shirt off as he explored you with his lips. He hadn’t made a move to undress you yet, a move that made you impatient. “Dan,” you whined as he continued to slowly nip at your neck. He hummed in response. “C’mon.”

“If you insist.” Dan hooked his fingers into your leggings, pulling them down in one fluid motion. He threw them down on the floor before taking your heel in his hand. He kissed your ankle, moving up your calf, past the knee and onto the thigh, making your heart skip a beat.  _ Is he…?  _ He switched to the other leg, repeating the same thing and not going any higher than the middle of your thigh. Dan reached up with his hands, resting them on your stomach underneath your shirt before looking up at you, question in his eyes. You nodded.

Dan slid his warm hands over your stomach, pulling your shirt up and exposing more skin that he kissed. You tried not to squirm as his hand got higher but failed miserably, a small moan leaving your lips as they reached your breasts. He kissed the point above your belly button up to where his hands were, taking your sweater and helping you get it over your head, leaving you in your bra and underwear. He took your breasts in his hands, gently squeezing them as he bent down to kiss you. A moan left your lips and you received one in return.

Dan reached behind your back, unclasping your bra and removing the straps from your shoulders with brushes of his fingers. You felt a bit too exposed to your liking, but when Dan met your eyes again, he gave you a reassuring smile. You gave one in return, letting your arms relax completely again the bed. He sat up removed his jeans quickly, leaving him in his boxers. Dan traced a finger along the seam of your underwear, looking at you. You bit your lip and nodded, watching his slowly slide them down your legs, his fingers brushing the whole way down.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, planting another kiss on your lips. Dan’s hand trailed up the inside of your thigh, stopping right where your leg met your torso before looking at you again. You gave a single nod, your mouth dropping open a bit as he circled you with his finger. It was… weird, being touched by someone else. But, like, a good weird. A weird you could get used to. Dan leaned down and took your breast in his mouth, tongue swirling around the nipple at a similar rate as his finger. A low moan left your lips, one hand going to Dan’s hair as the other went to the wrist of the hand circling you. His thumb found your clitoris as his finger swirled a bit faster and you moaned louder. “So responsive,” he said, moving on to the other breast.

His thumb kept swirling as his finger pressed in a bit, your back arching the slightest amount at the feeling. Dan swept a piece of hair from your face, looking up at you as he pressed a bit more. You nodded frantically, biting your lip as it went in. He moved to your neck as he moved it out before pushing it in a bit more, repeating that until the first finger was all the way in. At this point you were already starting to shake, kissing the side of Dan’s head as he inserted the second one. It took less time for it to go in but it felt even more incredible. He scissored you a few times, the sensation making your legs start to shake as you let another shaky moan. “D-Dan…”

“Not yet.” He then added a third finger and you knew that you wouldn’t last long. He must have sensed it because after a few pumps he slowly withdrew his fingers, shushing you when you whines at the loss. Dan stood and shimmied off his boxers, joining you on the bed once more to reach to his nightstand to grab a condom and a small white bottle. “Don’t want you to get hurt,” he said as he tore open the foil package. You looked down at his size and your eyes widened a bit.  _ Yeah, good call _ . He poured some of the lube on his fingers before coating himself with it. You took the opportunity and reached forward, massaging his erection. Dan let out a groan, throwing his head back before grabbing your wrist. “Not tonight, Y/N,” he said. “Tonight’s all about you.”

Dan placed a kiss on your lips as he grabbed your hip and aligned himself. He gave you one last look to which you nodded to, biting your lip rather harshly. Dan leaned in and kissed you again as he slowly entered you. The sensation was weird but with all the preparation you had received, it didn’t hurt. Before you knew it he was all the way in, stretching you in a way you never had been before. He sat there for a moment, his own breathing a bit labored as you adjusted. When you moved your hips on your own, he took the hint and started thrusting slowly. A moan left your lips, your head throwing back and your back arching a bit off the bed. Dan watched you as he kept going, mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

You felt a coil in your spine start to tighten as he went deeper, losing a bit of rhythm that showed that he was as close as you were. You reached up brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. Dan’s eyes fluttered open, looking into yours. They were glossy and almost out of focus. “Are you… almost there?” he asked between breaths. You nodded, your mouth open as you moaned again. “Then come for me.”

After a few more thrusts, you did just that. White filled your vision as your orgasm hit you, your nails digging into Dan’s back. His thrusts stuttered and slowed as he reached his own, a few small moans leaving his lips. He slowly pulled out, flopping down next to you. You stared at the ceiling as you recovered from your high, a small smile on your lips. 

“Well,” Dan said next to you, a grin on his face. “That was…”

“Amazing.” He smiles and leant in to give you a peck on the lips. “Everything I could’ve asked for.”

“Like I said. I would’ve bought flowers.” You laughed as you cuddled up into his side, his arm around you as he kissed the top of your head, a smile of his own on his face.

_ Guess there’s a first for everything,  _ you thought to yourself as you dozed off in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> why did I write this? don't know, who's complaining, amirite?


End file.
